The Astromancers
Astromancers '(also called "'Star Mage") are a league of supremely powerful mages and sages who possess increasingly immense magical strength and powers, which they use to protect the people of Gemina from evil forces, such as the Spectral Hand. In Episode Twenty-Nine, most of them are overpowered and turned into mindless, masked minions sworn to obey the commands of Proxima Starfall, dubbing them "[[Spectromancers|'Spectromancers']]" and ordering them to kneel before her, while she corrupted the Dragon Disk with her even greater and darker star magic. There are certain power levels for each Astromancer of whom is much stronger and more powerfully magical than the other':' Topmost-Level * Proxima Starfall (current Star Mistress) * Gandobi * Qusarla * Tazma (self-proclaimed Mistress of Shadows/Shadow Mage) * 3 Unnamed Astromancers Mid-Level * Malvaron Retired Astromancers of Old Topmost-Level * Alpha Galaga-''' The ancient and very strongest of Star Masters of old, and mentor to a young Nova Terron as a spellslinger. He was the only sorcerer who knew the full contents of the prophecy. It was he who had ordered his protege and student to separate the Princess Twins of Gemina as their union would bring about the end of the whole wide realm. He had worked with the original four Mysticons during the time when their old ally, Adakite Flowstone, had betrayed them all to Necrafa. He combined his supremely powerful star magic with the original four Mysticons' to design the snowy Chillwaste dimension. * [[Geraldine Yaga|'''Geraldine Yaga]]'- '''Despite being retired, she is still a supremely strong top-level Astromancer of great magical power and strength. However, instead of purple, her magical aura is colored a light orange; the same as her nephew Malvaron's, who is a mid-level Astromancer. * 'Nova Terron- After the Spectral Hand was finally destroyed, he resigned as headmaster/leader of the Astromancers, choosing to reconcile with his old starmate and girlfriend, Geraldine. He gave his topmost position to Proxima, "Star Mistress," as a way to make amends for his part, though unintentional, in ruining her sad and lonely life. Power-Levels Magical Aura * 'Topmost-level: '''Their innate magical aura and nonverbal spells are colored a light purple, signifying their status as the strongest and most powerful mages in the whole realm and topmost magic users. However, when a top-level Astromancers becomes corrupted by darkness, her magic becomes smoky black; such as Tazma's. But when a far more experienced and much more powerful Astromancer becomes tainted by evil and vengeance, their magic changes from purple to a deep blood-red, in the case of Proxima. * '''Mid-Level: '''A Spellslinger's innate magical aura and spell-casting is a light orange; such as Malvaron's. For some reason, Gerladine's magic is colored orange as well, even though she is far more powerful a sorceress than mid-level Astromancers are. * '''Low-Level: '''The lowest ranks and standard levels of young Astromancers-in-training ("'Starlings"), such as Doug, magical aura remains to be seen; though Doug admitted that didn't have any "flashy powers" in The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon. Trivia * For many centuries, Nova Terron held the title of Star Master, the main mentor and teacher to all Astromancers-in-training; from low-level to topmost level until he gave the honor to his "star" pupil, Proxima, as offical Star Mistress. * Starling is a low-level Astromancer title about equal to a cadet. Tazma related a prophecy to Necrafa she had overheard as a Starling at the Astromancer Academy in Through My Enemy's Eyes. * Spellslinger is a mid-level Astromancer rank. * According to Emerald, they are a league of ancient mages that protect the realm from evil. * Malvaron's magical aura is light orange as opposed to other Astromancers, which is light whitish-purple. * In the Star Chamber, a total of nine top-level Astromancers are shown, with Nova Terron in the middle, as he is the head Astromancer. * In "Happily Never After", a thoroughly vengeful, heartbroken and embittered downtrodden Proxima utilizes her further developed and far more advanced star magic to turn all of her former Astromancer pupils and star master into her very own, personal minions- Spectromancers. Category:Content